Iruka, Fall in Love
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Gimana ya kalo Umino Iruka, si Polos yang selalu menerima permohonan orang lain bertemu Hatake Kakashi, si Mata Onyx yang cool banget. Terusss..? Gak ada lemon, tuh! KakaFemIru! Oneshot! *dor!


Iruka, Fall in Love

Disclaimer : Masa sih Kishimoto? *BLETAQ*. Masashi Kishimoto, dong!

Warning : gaje, abal, typo, bahasa Indonesianya kurang bagus, bla bla bla.

Pairing : KakaFemIru

I am back… *gak semangat. Kalo kata Sule yang ada di OVJ itu sih gak cemuguuth… Hah… Sudahlah… Ini fic permintaan maaf saya karena fic 'Yume no Hana' itu SANGAT SANGAT JELEK! MAKANYA FIC ITU SAYA HAPUS SAJA! *nangis ala aer terjun*. Emmm… Saya juga tekankan di sini itu bukan yaoi, karena Iruka itu jadi cewek, dan… Kakashi di fic ini tak memakai masker *jeng jeng!* Okelah. Happy Reading!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Umino… Bisa minta tolong membersihkan tangga?" pinta Ibiki-sensei kepada seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu .

"Ah, baik… Akan kulakukan…" jawab perempuan itu. Namanya Umino Iruka.

Iruka pun mengambil ember dan pel.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamit Iruka pada kedua teman baiknya. Ino dan Sakura.

"Iruka-chan…" kata Sakura. "Kau harus belajar menolak permintaan orang lain!"

"Benar… Kau diremehkan, lho!" timpal Ino.

Tampak aura _pundung_ keluar dari Iruka. Dan… Perempuan bermata _aqua marine_ dan _emerald_ itu _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. _PUK!_

Iruka menepuk kedua bahu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir! Ini termasuk perhitunganku, kok!" ujar Iruka. Ia lalu meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura dengan _sparkle-sparkle_ _emotion _bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak merasa itu masuk perhitungan…" ujar Ino.

"Iya juga… Malah kelihatan bodoh…" timpal Sakura.

"Nanana… Nanana…"

Terdengar Iruka sedang bernanyi ria sambil mengepel tangga.

"_**Pasti ada kebaikan yang datang bagi orang yang berbuat baik"  
Lagipula bukannya aku tidak suka bersih-bersih…  
Dengan begini, aku bisa mengumpulkan poin kebaikan sesuai perhitunganku!  
Yah… Walaupun belum ada hal baik yang datang**_**… **Iruka membatin.

"Umino-san!" seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ memanggilnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa, Uzumaki-san?" sahut Iruka.

"Manager Kurenai, manager klub basket laki-laki sedang izin karena sakit, dan kami sedang kesulitan. Bisakah Umino-san menggantikannya?" pinta Naruto.

Iruka mengangguk. "Boleh! Setelah ini selesai, ya…!" jawab Iruka ceria.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Umino-san!" kata Naruto.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke Iruka. "Oh, ya, Umino-san! Ada latihan pagi juga, lho!" seru Naruto di sela-sela lambaian tangannya.

"Eh… Pagi? Ya sudahlah tak apa-apa…" gumam Iruka. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Seseorang pemuda berambut perak –Hatake Kakashi—melintas di belakang Iruka.

_DUK!_

_BYUR!_

Pemuda itu dengan tak sengaja menendang ember pel…

"Eh… Hatake-san…" kata Iruka.

Wajah Kakashi memerah karena merasa bersalah.

"Wah…" desah Kakashi. "Maaf…"

"….."

"OI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" tiba-tiba Ibiki-sensei teriak dari lantai atas.

"Emmm… Maaf, Ibiki-sensei, aku tak sengaja. Terlepas dari tanganku," jawab Iruka. Kakashi memincingkan mata hitam _onyx_-nya yang terkesan menyeramkan pada Iruka itu.

"HATI-HATI, DONG!" lanjut Ibiki-sensei disambut anggukan polos Iruka.

"Hah…" Iruka menghela nafas.

"Oiii!" seru Kakashi. "Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah aku yang salah?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membiarkan orang yang sedang kesusahan…" jawab Iruka polos (lagi).

"Siapa yang sedang kesusahan?" bantah Kakashi se-_cool_ mungkin.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya," kata Iruka.

"Aku yang menumpahkannya, kau pulang saja, sana!" usir Kakashi.

"…"

"Tapi aku yang meletakannya di tempat seperti ini. Aku yang harus bertanggungjawab," Iruka dengan keras kepalanya melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Hei, keras kepala sekali kau ini! Benar-benar merepotkan! Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama saja!" sahut Kakashi. Tampak urat-urat menyilang berkedut-kedut di dahinya.

…

_CLIIIIIIING…_

Terdengar tangga itu ber-_cling_ ria. Bersih sekali sampai mengkilat-kilat.

"Kamu hebat, ya," Kakashi memuji Iruka sedikit.

Yang dipuji cuek bebek aja.

"Kau… Selalu menerima permohonan orang lain… Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Enggak, kok. Aku cuma ingin mengumpulkan poin kebaikan sebanyak-banyaknya," jawab Iruka polos (lagi?). "Ibuku yang sudah meninggal selalu berkata, 'pasti ada kebaikan yang datang bagi orang yang berbuat baik', begitu,"

"Begitu, ya…" sahut Kakashi cuek. "Kalau ingin mengumpulkan kebaikan ada cara yang lebih baik,"

"Apa itu?"

"Perlakukan diri sendiri lebih baik,"

Iruka tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa,"

"Ah, terima kasih!"

_**Walaupun pandangan Hatake-san menyeramkan, Hatake-san baik juga**_**, ** kata Iruka dalam hati.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"MAAF! AKU UMINO IRUKA MENGGATIKAN POSISI MANAGER!" Iruka berseru begitu ia masuk ruangan klub basket.

"Ah, Umino-san, kami sudah menunggu," sahut Kiba.

Iruka melihat sepatu anggota-anggota klub yang begitu berantakan di depan ruang basket…  
10 detik kemudian…  
_CLIIING…  
_Readers tau sepatunya diapain? (readers : Daaa? Dibuang? Dibakar? Jaaa!)  
Dirapikan , donk! =,="

"Ah… Hatake-san…" kata Iruka begitu berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Kau… Sampai menerima permohonan seperti ini…" ujar Kakashi.

"Eng… Tidak apa-apa…" sahut Iruka. Ia tersenyum.

30 menit kemudian…

Iruka tampak berantakan sekali. Rambutnya pun berantakan. Tampak ia sedang mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang banyak.

"Umino-san rajin sekali... Mohon bantuannya sampai Manager Kurenai kembali, ya," kata pemuda berambut bob hitam mengkilat. Rock Lee.

"Baik…" sahut Iruka sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi terus memperhatikan Iruka.

"Umino-san! Bisa tolong belikan minuman?" pinta Kiba.

"Boleh!"

"Cola dan cider, ya!"

_Syuuut… _Kakashi sekonyong-konyong berdiri di belakang Iruka seperti hantu.

"PERGI SENDIRI!" seru Kakashi.

"Umino-san… Bisa tolong jahitkan kancing seragam?" pinta Sasuke.

"Boleh," sahut Iruka.

"LAKUKAN SENDIRI!" seru Kakashi lagi.

"Umino-san… Baju olahraga-ku…" kata Raidou.

"Iya, boleh," sahut Iruka lagi.

"KAU JUGA, RAIDOU! LAKUKAN SENDIRI!" seru Kakashi juga.

"Hatake-san…" kata Iruka.

"KAU INI! TOLAKLAH HAL YANG TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA! TIDAK PERLU MERAPIKAN SEPATU! LANTAI LUAR JUGA TAK PERLU DIBERSIHKAN!" bentak Kakashi.

"… Ya…?" Iruka hanya menyahut dengan tampang bodoh plus polos.

"Hah… Hah…" Kakashi terengah-engah membentak Iruka.

"Dah…"

"Hatake-san…" ujar Iruka. "Orangnya baik, ya?"

Kakashi menoleh. Tampak urat yang berkedut menyilang di dahinya lagi.

_DAAA!_

"AKU INI CUMA BENCI PADA HAL YANG MEREPOTKAN! MISALNYA MELIHATMU!" bentak Kakashi lagi. Kali ini ia sampai memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi frustrasi.

Namun Iruka tetap memandang Kakashi dengan tampang WaTaDos alias **Wa**jah **Ta**npa **Do**sa. Kakashi akhirnya diam saja.

"Hah… Ya sudahlah…" desah Kakashi. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Iruka.

"Tapi, Hatake-san… Perasaan jadi enak, lho kalau melihat sepatu berjajar rapi! Coba Hatake-san mencobanya!" kata Iruka.

Kakashi berbalik. Ia tersenyum simpul saja.

"… Aku tak mau tertipu," ujarnya. "Kita ini bagai langit dan bumi,". Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan senyum mengembang semakin lebar.

Saat pulang sekolah  
Dan sekolah pun sudah sepi…

_SREK! SREK!_

Tampak Iruka sedang menyapu lantai ruangan klub dengan rajinnya. Sebenarnya sih, ini bisa disebut kurang kerjaan… *_ZLEB!_

"Oi, Umino. Masih belum pulang?" tanya Kakashi. Ia menongolkan kepalanya di ambang pintu.

"Ya! Sehabis bersih-bersih, aku akan pulang!" jawab Iruka.

"Begitu, ya sudah," kata Kakashi. Ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang klub.

Tapi.

Ia berhenti.

Dan berbalik, menghela nafas masih dengan tatapan stoic-nya yang mirip Sasuke.

"Yosh… Tinggal gudang," kata Iruka

Ia menoleh. Iruka melihat Kakashi sedang latihan –sebenarnya latihan asal-asalan saja- di ruang klub.

"Aku akan latihan, cepat selesaikan. Di luar sudah gelap," kata Kakashi. Iruka sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi lalu melanjutkan _slam dunk_-nya.

"Ya…"

"Kamu… Hebat sekali. Ruangan klub jadi bersih gitu," Kakashi memuji Iruka sedikit.

"Benarkah? Aku berjuang, sih," sahut Iruka.

"Kupikir awalnya kau cuma orang yang bodoh," ujar Kakashi. "Rasanya… Aku jadi mengerti setiap melihatmu,"

Wajah Iruka memerah sedikit. "Hehe…" ia tertawa sedikit juga. "Eh! Apakah itu salah…?"

Kakashi _sweatdrop_. Ia lalu terpejam sejenak, dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Tidak masalah, kan!" jawab Kakashi dengan senyum manis plus lembutnya yang khas. "Perasaanku jadi enak ketika melihat sepatu berjajar rapi. Aku juga jadi berpikir seperti itu,"

_**Ibu selalu berkata…  
Suatu saat akan ada hal baik…  
Rasanya saat bersama Hatake-san…  
Dibandingkan hal baik apapun…  
Terasa sangat nyaman dan benar-benar menyenangkan…  
Aneh sekali…**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Maaf… Aku terlambat…" kata Iruka.

"Manager sudah kembali, kok. Jadi kau tak perlu datang lagi," kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" kata Iruka.

Ia melihat anggota-anggota klub basket yang terlihat berpandangan sangat berterima kasih pada Iruka.

"Terima kasih, Umino-san!"

"Kami sudah lihat ruangan klub!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Manager Kurenai juga bilang terima kasih,"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata merah mendatanginya. Itulah Yuuhi Kurenai. Cantik dan manis adalah kesan setiap orang pada manager klub basket laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih, Umino-san! Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku! Aku sudah sehat!" ujar Kurenai.

"Ya! Aku juga menikmatnya, kok! Oh, ya. Aku akan melihat latihan sebelum pulang!" balas Iruka. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh, kok!" jawab Kurenai.

Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan senyum tipis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Iruka dan Kurenai.

"Umino-san kelas 2-A, kan? Sekelas dengan Hatake-san?" tanya Kurenai. Iruka mengangguk.

"Ya! Selama ini sih, kami jarang berbicara satu sama lain," jawab Iruka.

"He…"

"Anu… Aku ada permintaan…" kata Kurenai.

"Apa, manager? Katakan saja!" sahut Iruka. Ia tampak penasaran.

"Aku… Menyukai… Hatake-san…"

…

"A… APA? Benarkah?" tanya Iruka

"Iya, sejak masuk Konoha High School…" jawab Kurenai. "Sebenarnya, itu juga alasan kenapa aku jadi manager klub basket laki-laki…"

_**AAA! He… hebat! Hatake-san disukai oleh perempuan secantik dan semanis Manager Kurenai!**_ Iruka menganga kagum.

"Karena itu… Aku minta tolong kepada Umino-san yang sekelas sama Hatake-san. Bisakah… Umino-san membantuku untuk dekat dengan Hatake-san?" pinta Kurenai.

"Ya! Tak masalah! Boleh, kok!" kata Iruka.

"Benarkah? Boleh?"

"Ya!"

_**Pokoknya diusahakan supaya Hatake-san menyukai Manager Kurenai… Lalu… Anu… Apa lagi, ya…?**_

Di kelas

"Umino," Kakashi memanggil

_CLING…_

Iruka tiba-tiba menghilang secepat kilat dari tempatnya tadi. Sembunyi.

"Kau tahu di mana Umino?"

"Umino? Tadi dia bersih-bersih di sini, kok…"

Di ruangan klub basket

Kakashi melihat sepatu-sepatu yang berjajar rapi. _**Pasti kerjaan Umino**_**, **pikirnya. "Umino?" panggilnya.

Iruka bersembunyi di balik rak sepatu.

_**Eh, lho? Apa yang aku lakukan? Tanpa sadar melarikan diri… Padahal tidak lari pun tidak apa-apa, kan?Kenapa aku lari…**_ Pikir Iruka.

_SET!_

Sebuah tangan memegang tangan Iruka.

"Kenapa kamu? Mau main petak umpet?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tii… Tidak…! I… Itu…" Iruka tergagap.

_**HATAKE-SAN!**_

"Tidak,kok…" kata Iruka.

_**Lho?  
Padahal baru tiga hari tak bicara dengan Hatake-san…**_

"Anu…"

_**Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini…?**_

"… _Ne,_ Umino. Mau pulang bersama hari ini?" ajak Kakashi.

"…"

"Umino-san!" panggil Kurenai.

"Ah, manager!" kata Iruka.

"Hatake-san… Selamat siang…" kata Kurenai.

"Siang…" balas Kakashi.

"Ah! Kalian berdua pulang bersama saja! Bukankah bagus?" ujar Iruka. Ia menunjuk Kurenai. "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan! Ya… Banyak sekali…" kata Iruka.

Kurenai menatap Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kakashi. "Aku menentukan kemauanku sendiri," kata Kakashi dengan wajah stoic-nya. "Kebaikan orang juga ada batasnya,". Kakashi lalu pergi tanpa salam atau pamit sekalipun.

"Apakah aku tidak punya nyali…" kata Kurenai. "Maaf aku minta tolong seperti ini,"

"Ah, tak apa-apa, manager! Suasana hati Hatake-san mungkin sedang buruk!" kata Iruka.

"Ng… Ya sudah… Terima kasih, Umino-san… Aku pulang dulu… Dah…" Kurenai berjalan meninggalkan Iruka dengan lambaian tangan. Iruka membalas lambaian tangan Kurenai.

_**Melakukan hal yang tak perlu…  
Tapi…  
Manager sangat serius…**_

Tiba-tiba, bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata Iruka.

_**Eh…**_

Iruka langsung menutup matanya.

_**Kenapa… Aku menangis…?**_

"Hiks…"

"_**Pasti kebaikan datang kepada orang yang berbuat baik"  
Ibu… Apa yang harus Iruka lakukan pada saat seperti ini?**_

Iruka berjongkok lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Layaknya seperti anak menangis yang kehilangan orang tuanya dalam keramaian.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Umino-san!" panggil Kiba. "Dokumen yang digunakan pada rapat panitia menumpuk… Bisa Umino-san membantu aku untuk memindahkan dokumennya ke ruang data?"

"Boleh!" jawab Iruka selalu.

Iruka dan Kiba masuk ke ruangan panitia.

_**Sejak itu,  
Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hatake-san  
Kondisi kepalaku juga sedang kosong**_

"Tertolong! Terima kasih, Umino-san! Kerja Umino-san cepat sekali, ya," kata Kiba. Mereka berdua membawa dokumen itu ke ruang data. Kiba membawa sebagian besar kertas dokumen dan Iruka membawa sebagian kecilnya. "Ehehe… Sudah terbiasa, sih," sahut Iruka.

"Tapi, apa tak terlalu berat menolong banyak orang?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, kok…" jawab Iruka.

Iruka berhenti di meja. Ia melihat klub basket laki-laki yang sedang berlatih.

_**Klub basket…**_

Iruka melihat sepatu Kakashi saja yang terihat rapi di antara sepatu-sepatu lain yang begitu berantakan. Ia melihat Kakashi berlatih.

"_**Perasaanku jadi enak ketika melihat sepatu berjajar rapi,"  
"Coba Hatake-san mencobanya!"  
"Aku tidak mau tertipu,"  
"Tidak masalah, kan!"  
"Aku jadi mengerti setiap melihatmu,"**_

Bulir-bulir air mata tiba-tiba jatuh kembali dari mata Iruka.

"_**Perlakukan diri sendiri lebih baik,"**_

"Hatake-san…"

"Ha…"

"HATAKE-SAN!" pekik Iruka. Menggema di seluruh KHS.

"AKU MENGERTI!"

_Srakkk… Srakkk…_ Tanpa sadar, kertas-kertas di tangannya terbang begitu saja jatuh ke bawah menuju Kakashi.

"AKU MENGERTI KALAU AKU SANGAT MENYUKAI HATAKE-SAN!"

Iruka tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar, wajahnya seperti hampir terbelah.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah kertas mendarat di kepala Iruka. Sukses mengenai kepala berambut silver itu. Dan Iruka juga syok dibuatnya. Takut Kakashi menganggapnya perempuan aneh dan menyebalkan. Berani blak-blakan menyatakan rasa suka dengan teriakan.

Kakashi mengambil kertas itu dari kepalanya, lalu menatap Iruka dengan stoic-nya.

"Suaramu keras sekali," sahut Kakashi. Wajah dingin-nya itu seketika mencair dan berubah menjadi wajah tampan, lembut, dan manis dengan senyumnya yang khas. Hanya untuk Iruka tersayang. *lebay!

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi jadi bulan-bulanan ejekan rekan-rekannya. Iruka tersenyum lebar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ma… Maaf…" kata Iruka. Ia dan Kakashi sedang memunguti kertas-kertas yang bertebaran tadi.

"Seperti bukan kamu saja," kata Kakashi.

"Ehehehe…" Iruka tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kebaikanmu kepada semua orang sedikit menyakitiku," ujar Kakashi.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Iruka.

"Fuh… Aku berpikir kalau benci segala hal yang merepotkan… Tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu juga…" kata Kakashi.

"Karena aku menyukai orang sepertimu…"

._Finish_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SEDIKIT SEKALI FIC-KU INI! *nangis lagi*.

Owalah, jeleknya fic-ku ini.

Maaf, minna. Saya masih newbie.

See you in my next fic *kabur


End file.
